It is very difficult to service diesel fuel tanks, including internal components, particularly on Class 7 and 8 trucks, due to the size and weight of the tank. The tank is of cylindrical shape with a diameter of from 22-28 inches and a length from 23-74 inches. The tank can hold up to 100 gallons of fuel.
The most common method used by mechanics for removing or servicing diesel fuel tanks is to completely empty the fuel and then manually lift the bulky tank away from the truck frame. The method is reversed for the installation of the fuel tank. This process is very time-consuming and risks physical damage to the mechanic as well as property damage to the tank and possibly the vehicle.
Fuel tanks are frequently removed from vehicles to perform body repair, frame straightening, painting, and for replacement of internal tank components such as fuel sending units and heater elements. Steps must be taken to minimize damage in view of frequent servicing.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the above problems by providing a fuel tank tender for facilitating installation and removal of fuel tanks on vehicles.